A different life
by AranelSeregon
Summary: Cat is friends with Lily although she doesn't mind the Marauders. But she can't confide with her friend on her different life outside of Hogwarts. Rated R for chapters later on with mention of violence. Romance SiriusOC, JamesLily


So, another summer holidays from school begins. I sit watching from my compartment on the Hogwarts Express as everyone else is scattering around on the platform in excitement as another year is finished and now it is time for the summer to begin. Everyone loves the summer holiday, all except me. Admittedly I don't have many friends at school but I have even less at home. I had from a small age always been seen as "different" from everyone else around me, of course when I was 10 it was shown exactly how much as weird things kept happening to me. Like on the way home from school being chased by the class bullies, just as they would be about to catch me I would be somewhere far away from them. Of course in the summer I turned 11 and I received my letter from Hogwarts asking me to join. My parents hadn't exactly been pleased about this. Well that was putting it mildly. I was a disappointment to the family name. I at first wasn't going to go; however the summer was a living hell between my parents and half siblings of mine which made me decide to go. In September I arrived and was overwhelmed with everything it was so different to what I was used to, and that was just the platform. Lucky there I met a girl with blazing thick red hair and almond shaped emerald eyes named Lily. My parents had let me find my own way to Kings Cross as we lived not too far away, but still not too pleasant at 11, however probably better than them going with me thinking about it.

Walking slowly down platform 9, I remember thinking to myself 'how am I finding this platform?' I kept walking slowly, trying to avoid the people rushing past me. That is when I saw the girl Lily watching another girl go through. I picked up my speed and asked her about getting through and she soon explained it to me, once on the other side we introduced ourselves properly and soon became friends on the train. We were in a sense kindred spirits, we both loved to study and learn new things. She is more out going though, always has been so she made lots of friends while I stayed quietly back in the shadows. Well she made friends with most people except the Slytherins for obvious reasons and the Marauders because they were the school jokers and in a way they were also bullies.

To this day this has been how things have remained, I watched as Lily was collecting her cat outside the train while Potter was trying to impress her again and no doubt ask her out again. He had been trying that for 5 years and not one attempt had ever worked, I couldn't help but chuckle. At least he was persistent, although probably would go down better if he had not slept with the majority of the school. I watched Lily roll her eyes and turn around and head up to the train. I shuddered as I heard the train door slam and footsteps approach the compartment and the sliding door opened and she walked through. Muttering as she threw herself into the chair, I turned away from the window to look at her with a smirk on my lips.

"Potter bothering you again?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle" she chuckled as she petted her cat. She sat back closing her eyes and I did the same. It had been a long month with us taking out OWLS this year. I was glad that was over and that we had 2 years now until our NEWTS.

Not sure how long either of us had dosed off for but we were suddenly woken by three boys crashing into our compartment, Black, Potter and Lupin entered the compartment. Lupin wasn't so bad; in fact he was rather sweet and didn't really understand what he saw in the other two. Actually really they were not really that bad just so, well so crazy I don't think I had ever seen them be serious, especially Sirius. But really they weren't so bad; well Peter was I never liked him, even though if Lily heard me say that about James and Sirius she would probably kill me on the spot.

"Oh great what do the three stooges want?" Lily spat with venom

"Lovely to see you too, Lily dearest" James beamed at her as he sat himself down next to her. "Well we were in another compartment, but shall we say it is no longer usable. So we thought we would join you for the remainder of the journey". Lily was glaring at him; if looks could kill I think James would have died several deaths by now.

"Don't worry it is only an hour to go" Remus quickly added to stop world war three erupting in the compartment.

"I guess we don't get much choice" Lily glared at me as I said this. "Well could be worse, it could be Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius".

"Hey I am related to two of them!" Sirius pouted pretending he was actually offended by the remark, while really we all knew he didn't get on with them.

"Pretty damn close to being that bad though" Lily muttered as she stood moving over to sit in front of me by the window. I gave her a small reassuring smile. For the rest of the journey we sat in silence, listening to the boys make jokes about "Snivellus", Lily occasionally looked at them well rather glared at them before rolling her eyes and turning back to look out the window. I sat looking out the window watching the English countryside disappearing and turning into cities wishing that the journey would not end.

For her though, home was a good thing. Not including her brat of a sister Petunia, for me though it was a living hell. Two years ago my mother had died of a muggle disease and since then was living with my father, half sister and half brother. My siblings were just annoying calling me names and such, nothing I don't get at school however my father was a different case. He hated me and took any opportunity he could in insulting me, putting me down or hitting me. Gradually he has got worse and now I have started spending my holidays at school, only problem is I can't avoid him in the summer.

I was pulled out of my nightmare into my living hell as the train started pulling into the station. Everyone in the compartment was quickly scattering out to get their things, all except me. I hadn't realised but as I stood up and looked towards the door I noticed James was still there collecting up the game the boys had been playing.

"What's wrong with you? Anyone would think you don't enjoy going home for the summer"

"I don't"

He looked at me sadly and opened his mouth to ask what I would presume to be why when Lily came barging in and dragging me out to the carriage door where our things were. The train slowly came to a stop as the marauders all approached and stood behind us.

"Hey Wormtail, where you been?" Sirius questioned

"Oh just with Amelia"

"The cute little Hufflepuff?"

"Yup the very same"

Sighing Lily opened the door and picked her things up getting off of the train, the rest of us just behind her. Immediately I spotted her parents, her mother had the same red hair as her, quickly we said our goodbyes and I watched as she hugged her parents. Secretly wishing I had parents like hers, feeling sadder now than when getting on the train I went looking for my father, he was pretty easy to spot. He was tall with tanned skin and dark hair. Hanging my head low I picked up speed and walked over to him.

"About bloody time I have better things to do than waiting for you, especially with these kinds of people. Disgusting, the lot of them, should be exterminated all of them"

Not really shocked with his response I didn't reply otherwise I knew I would be in for a slap. Unfortunately I heard a gasp from behind me, turning I saw James Potter half shocked and half glaring at my father.

"What the hell you looking at freak?"

James just glared at him, then looked at my sympathetically. I mouthed to him 'I'm sorry' he smiled at me nodding slightly and I turned around to face my father who still was glaring decided to turn and walk off out of the station leaving me to take my own bags.

The car journey was nothing to be jumping up and down about, I sat in silence as I listened to my father go on about how foul wizards are and his thoughts on what should be done with us. Well better than I expected it to be, it could have been far worse with him hitting me or the terrible twins being here.

I snapped out of my day dream when I realised we were not home, in fact we were no where near "home".

"erm dad, where are we going?"

"Home"

"But that is the other direction"

"We moved 2 months ago"

Great, thanks for telling me. Oh well not like I had any friends there anyway I guess. I sat back again quietly, listening to him rant on about me and what I was. Mentally rolling my eyes at everything he said.

Eventually we arrived, seems we were not even in London anymore. Well we were just on the outskirts where it was a lot quieter than I was used to. Once the car stopped father was straight out and into the house, leaving me again to collect my own things from the boot of the car. Dragging myself and my bags into the house I looked around, certainly more spacious than our old place.

"uhm Dad where is my room?" I called out, not quite sure on where he headed but didn't plan on dragging my things if not needed to.

"Upstairs last door on the right"

Hmm back of the house, anyone would think he was keeping me out of sight. Which was probably the truth; well at least it wasn't the cupboard under the stairs.

Upon entering my room I discovered the room was probably about as big as the cupboard under the stairs and was wondering whether this was actually a cupboard. I unpacked my items and let my owl out of her cage as she was starting to make a racket now we were settled. I threw myself onto the bed dreaming of being back at school again, away from my family.

* * *

_This is my first story I hope people enjoy this so far?_


End file.
